Pandora's Gem
by losingsanity2121
Summary: They say that the gems were meant to protect the earth, but one was meant to hold the sins of the world this is the story of the holder of the Pandora gems (rated M for lemons later.)
1. So the story begins

**I do not own any crossover elements in this story other than my oc character onyx mark also this is my first story so go easy on me also i'm gonna do some more story's using my oc so check those out thank you and enjoy the story.**

In a room laid a young man with black shaggy hair who was asleep in only his boxers he had pail skin and a thin body build he also had what appeared to be a onyx gem in the middle of his shoulder also had tatoos on that covered his back,he also had two small black stripes under his left eye,his right arm was covered in pure darkness this was onyx mark the only gem known to have the legendary "Pandora" was not alone this room, there was also a young boy who had black curly hair, this was steven universe the rookie gem and son of rose quartz.

(Not gonna describe all the gems.)Steven had lost a bet between him and amethyst to see who had to wake mark up thanks to his gem he was not a morning person and tended to be very aggressive steven slowly walked toward mark sweating nervously "m-m-m-mark" steven said quivering, no response, "mark" steven said lightly louder, mark moved slightly but still showed no sign of getting up. "MARK" yelled steven, mark slowly sat up and yawned showing his sharper than normal teeth and looked at steven with bored purple eyes before whispering "steven" steven paled before running like the devil was on his heels which in a sense he was, the yell of "STEVEN" could be heard all throughout beach ran in to the living room seeing the gems pearl, garnet, and amethyst he yelled "HELP" all the gems turned around to see what steven wanted only to see him running with what could only be described as a mass of shadows behind him(1).

Steven stopped in front of the gems hoping he had lost mark somehow,"steven." pearl whispered as she stared at the shadows as they morphed into mark wearing a insane smile."don't worry pearl I think I lost him." steven said with a sigh and smile of relief, "oh really." said a voice that sounded insane, calm and dangerous all at the same paled and turned to see mark standing there all the shadows forming behind him into a giant hand "steven?" asked mark with a hint of annoyance in his voice "yes." asked steven quietly on for mark's smile to turn yell of "WEDGIE" was heard around all of beach city followed by a high pitch scream of steven, steven could be seen laying on the ground in pain while amethyst and mark were laughing while holding there ribs, pearl was helping steven who was still in pain, while garnet who was wearing her usual stoic face just stood there. "Mark why would you do that?" asked pear "He woke me up you already know how i am in the morning so why send him?" responded mark with a confused expression. "I didn't send steven i sent amethyst." stated pearl,"amethyst?" asked mark even more confused "hey he lost the bet." said amethyst "amethyst now you have to be punished." mark said with his insane smile on his face.

Amethyst was sweating now hoping he would forget "but first now I have to make it up to steven for giving him a wedgie" mark said before he suddenly felt a chilling wind he looked down and noticed his state of dress or rather lack of "whoops" said mark as the gems looked and just noticed he was in just his boxers causing them all to blush madly each being a different pearls being a light blue, amethyst being a dark purple and garnets being red "MARK" yelled pearl while covering her eyes,but if you looked closely you would see that she had a small opening in her hands "yes?" replied mark in a calm manner despite the situation "would you please put on some clothes" pearl said her blush growing along with the other gems "fine." mark said with a sigh before being engulfed by dark fog after the fog fade it showed mark wearing a long sleeve gray shirt with a black vest along with a grey rose on the top button of his shirt he also wore black pants with a silver belt and two silver chains on his right right leg and a strange spider on his left he was also wearing grey and black boots he also had a messenger boys hat and a scarf that went down to his legs that looked like it was decaying lastly was a strange black eye patch on his on his right eye.(check profile for picture of what he looks like)"There you happy." asked mark "Thank you." said pearl, "Also make sure i can't see the hole in between you fingers next time." said mark with teasing tone,pearl started blushing and trying to stutter out replies only to stay quite with all the gems laughing.

The loud laughing caused steven to wake up. "Hey steven sorry about the wedgie how bout I give you a little present." said mark with a smile, "What kind of present" asked steven like the child he was "lets go to the kitchen and find out." said mark as the gems entered the kitchen on the counter was a cookie cat freezer filled with a supply of cookie cats filling it "is that for me." asked steven with happy tears in his eyes "Yup,I knew how much you loved these and i heard they stopped making them so there you go." said mark with a tone that sounded like a older ran at mark and gave him a hug with tears in his eyes, mark just rubbed stevens head with a small smile on his gems blushed at how well mark seemed to be with kids which put them in there own little dream worlds, suddenly there was a loud crash and everyone left the kitchen to just suddenly see these strange centipedes made of emerald gems. "Cool" said steven as the gems other than mark summoned there weapons and started destroying them mark noticed one of them was diffrent is looked more like a black snake than a centipede it had a grey zig zag line on its head and grey eyes, it looked at mark with what seemed to be hope before slithering up to just stared at it before extending his hand allowing it to slither up his arm and actually fuse with his scarf and nuzzling the side of his face before going to sleep on his shoulder the gems were just finishing up the last centipedes before noticing that they were not leaving gems meaning there was a mother nearby the gems were done then did the gems notice the snake on marks shoulder "Ummm, mark was that snake always on your shoulder?" asked amethyst as she tried to reach up and touch it only for it to hiss at her.

Mark just gently rubbed its head as it rubbed its head against his hand. "I just met it, it seemed different than the rest so i decided to keep him." said mark "But what if it tries to get into the temple" asked garnet in her usual stoic voice, "Then ill put it down, but I doubt it would try anything isn't that right boy." said mark as he rubbed the snakes snake just rub its head against marks palm almost as if agreeing with mark "Well remember that if anything goes wrong because of it your to blame." said pearl as she shivered slightly at the sight of the snake. "Your just saying that because your afraid of snakes." amethyst pointed out with a huge smile plastered on her face. "AM NOT" yelled pearl her whole face covered in a dark blue blush at being afaid of one of marks favorite animals."Amethyst you can't say anything as your afraid of spiders." mark said as the spider on his l left leg came to life and crawled onto his hand and looked directly at just stared at the spider before yelling at the top her lungs and hiding behind the couch.

The gems started to laugh including garnet "Also don't forget garnets fear of.." mark was interrupted by garnet looking at him with a threatening look on her face only for mark to smile back at her cheekily and peck her cheek causing her to blush pure scarlet missing the jealous looks coming from the gems, minus steven for obvious suddenly started to sing his cookie cat song before taking a bite out of the cookie cats let out moan from ow good it tasted before stating how he liked to eat the ears first, his gem suddenly started to glow causing the gems minus mark to gasp. "Steven your gem." said pearl steven looked down with wide eyes before noticing the glow was starting to dim "It's fading guys what do I do" asked a panicking steven "It's okay steven breathe" said pearl. "Also try not to poop your pants." joked amethyst "Please don't" said garnet seriously "Are we helping deliver a baby or getting steven to summon is weapon." said mark with a deadpan look on his gem suddenly stopped glowing causing the gems to sigh in defeat "Don't worry steven you'll s get it sooner or later" said mark with a had suggested that someone should teach steven how to summon his weapon, pearl had volunteered almost instantly "Pearl we know you're just gonna tell him about the petal thing." said amethyst with a deadpan face while pearl looked away in embarrassment."I'll take over stevens training from now on." said mark with a insane glint in his eyes,

"NOOOOOO" yelled steven as he fell to his knees in dramatic sorrow "I'm just kidding steven you couldn't handle my training at this age." mark said in a serious voice. "Why don't we try and summon my gem from redoing what we did earlier" asked steven with hope in his voice "I don't think it works that way." said pearl "Well why not try said mark as he saw stevens crestfallen face. "Thanks mark." said steven as he put everyone in the position they were as he took out the cookie cat he had took a bite out of held their breathe and waited for something to happen after about thirty seconds of nothing happening the gems let out a sigh of disappointment "Don't worry you'll get it someday steven we're a team and we'll help you along the way." said mark as he put his hand on steven's head with all the gems started to tear up only to nod his head before finishing the cookie cat he had in his hand, the room was filled with a red glow as steven summoned his weapon it was a red and pink shield.

"Steven you finally summoned your weapon." said pearl with a smile on her face steven looked down to see his shied floating in front him "AHHHH YEAH." yelled steven only for the shield to shoot off and would have hit the T.V. in the living room hadn't a hand stopped it in its gems followed the hand to see mark holding the shield but they noticed something was very wrong the shadow that had been on his arm had covered all of his body little black wisp could be seen floating off of him his snake could be seen leaving into a strange portal, the only things that were not covered in the strange darkness were two yellow eyes staring at them(2) "m-m-m-a-a-a-r-r-k-k-k" stuttered steven as he looked at the strange dark covered mark. "Steven we need to get out of here now." said garnet seriously "Why" asked amethyst "Amethyst you don't understand you haven't seen mark like this." pearl said in fear.

They all felt the house rumble they looked outside to see a shadow pass the window they looked at mark only to see the shadow crack until it looked like a crooked and insane smile, "prey" was all he said before shooting outside at speeds that tore the ground gems followed only to see a much bigger version of the centipedes they had fought earlier only this one had white hair around the heard a loud demonic yell the gems looked up to see mark standing on the roof hunched over that same smile on his face, he reached toward his back and pulled out a strange suitcase that had strange yellow lines on it and had a demonic face on the middle of it (3).

"What is that." asked steven and amethyst with nervous sweats on their faces from the pure power being radiated from mark "That is mark's weapon Pandora." answered pearl fear still in her voice "Pandora" they asked in unison "Pandora is know as the box of sins it has 666 different forms, mark is the only living being to ever master all 666." answered garnet. "Then why is mark acting like this." they again asked in unison "This is mark's second level steven's gem must have forced him into it which is why he is acting on instinct." answered gems saw a glow before marks shadow form now had strange looking black and gold gauntlets and grieves along with a mask that covered his mouth they had a strange plant like design to them(4).

The centipede let out a loud screech before charging forward along with thousand of smaller ones "MARK" yelled the steven and amethyst before their very eyes could only be described as a slaughter, mark charged forward smashing everything that got in his kicked and punched in deadly combos, leaving black trails of darkness that tore the army apart the large one tried to crush him between it's pincers only for mark to hold both pincers in place and look it directly in the eye before suddenly a strange orb started to form in front of him it was dark purple with a black aura around it.

"Sphere of Sin" yelled mark in a raspy voice before a blinding light appeared, the explosion made all of beach city shake, a dome of pure energy was created around mark and the centipede it would have destroyed beach city had Pandora not restricted the blast by creating a dome around them leaving a hole at the top so a pillar of dark purple and black was shot straight into the sky, screams could be heard coming from the dome. The dome slowly disappeared in a black fog, revealing a huge crater that seemed to have made the sand into glass. In the crater was mark with the black liquid dripping off of his gem, he slowly walked out of the crater before falling on the ground in pain. He coughed up a large glob of blood "MARK" yelled the gems as they ran toward him , they picked him up and took him to his room before laying him on his bead.

"Pearl what happened to mark." asked steven, amethyst looked up from rubbing marks hair "Yeah, what happened to mark, why did he look so..." amethyst couldn't even begin to describe the evil feeling that radiated off of mark. "Steven it's not our place to say, your just gonna have to ask mark when he wakes up" pear said as she stroked mark's hair lovingly with a soft look in her eyes. "Can you at least tell us what was up with his weapon." asked steven, pearl and garnet were quite for a while before shaking their heads. Steven sighed but nodded his head, the gems left the room not noticing marks snake holding a green looking gem before swallowing it.

**(1) Think alucard from hellsing **

**(2) Heartless sora from kingdom hearts**

**(3) DMC's pandora**

**(4) DMC's gilgamesh except in gold and black**

**He looks like the character on the thumbnail.**


	2. Interesting mornings

**I do not own any crossover elements in this story other than my oc character onyx mark also this is my first story so go easy on me also i'm gonna do some more story's using my oc so check those out thank you and enjoy the story.**

Mark slowly opened up his eyes only to see he was standing on a large white platform surrounded by large white pillars. Anything beyond the pillars was covered in pure darkness, the air was cold devoid of any life "Huh, didn't think I'd see this place again" mark said with sigh. "Hello" said a voice, mark looked to his side and saw a kid that looked to be about 14 he had shaggy light blonde hair with pink eyes he was wearing blue jean shorts with a brown button up shirt and brown boots, the strange part was that he was coming out of what looked like a large shard of glass.

"Hello" mark replied not even slightly fazed by the fact that a random kid was coming out of a large piece of glass. "Oh, your not surprised?" asked the kid as he finally made his way out of the shard so he was fully standing being a whole head shorter than mark. "Why should I be, I already know why your here." said mark looking at the kid, the kid looked at mark before suddenly pulling a pistol out and shooting mark at point blank range. Marks head exploded in a shower of blood and brain matter the room was quite until clapping could be heard.

Mark could be seen coming out of another floating glass shard on one of the pillars, the once "dead" body of mark faded away leaving nothing that could say he was dead in the first place. The kid looked at him before stepping into a shard and stepping out of another one a opposite pillar, "So you know who I am then." said the kid looking at mark who just smirked. "Now why wouldn't I know you Obsidian Schrodinger." mark said that smirk still on his face, the now named Schrodinger just smiled and opened his shirt showing a obsidian gem on his stomach. It looked exactly like pearls gem but was black "Then you know that I came he to ask you to train me father..."

**IN THE REAL WORLD**

Mark opened his eyes to see the familiar roof of his room he sighed before he stood up and got dressed, mark left his room and saw steven laying on the ground. On the counter is what could only be described as a heart attack on a plate, it was a stack of pancakes with strawberry syrup and whip cream and popcorn on it topped off with a strawberry. "Steven what are you doing" mark said as he limped toward steven, steven jumped high into the air before smiling and ran toward mark and giving a big hug. Mark gave a pained grunt making steven back up with a worried look on his face "Mark are you okay" steven asked. "Yeah. just phantom pains." mark said as he coughed into his hand small droplets of blood on his hands. "Mark you need to sit down" steven said worriedly "Yeah, your right." mark said,

Suddenly a purple police officer burst in yelling "DUMB POL..." the officer's eyes widen at the sight of mark. The officer glowed before the light died down showing amethyst looking at mark with tears in her eyes "MARK" amethyst yelled before squeezing mark in a hug while burying her head in his chest. Mark coughed of blood into his hand amethyst suddenly let go after seeing mark cough. "Mark are you okay" amethyst said tears in her eyes "Yeah, just let me sit down for a while. Suddenly the door to the gems rooms opened showing that someone opened to amethysts room showing pearl walk out with a sword with her eyes closed.

"Care to explain why my sword was in your room" asked pearl, she opened her eyes only to see steven and amethyst sitting on the couch "well" she asked not aware of mark standing behind her. Amethyst catching on to what mark was about to do said "Well duh having a sword party" amethyst said with a big smile on her face, pearl looked at her and said "quit lying you stole it" pearl said with a sigh before putting the sword on her shoulder. "But I forgive you, also I cleaned up your awful mess" pearl said with a smirk "WHAT, I HAVE A SYSTEM" amethyst yelled as she ran to her room.

Pearl was going to walk away before she felt two arms wrap around her waist she looked behind her to see mark looking at her with a teasing smile on his face. "That was mean pearl you know how she likes to keep her room a mess" mark said not letting go of her. Pearls cheek turned a very dark blue from her blush, she tried to sputter out a response but decided to just stay silently lean back against him. Mark was surprised that she would be brave enough to actually lean back against him he actually expected her to faint he also had to suppress a groan when her hips brushed against his. He let go of her not noticing her small smile and HUGE blush.

"Also pearl you can't blame amethyst about your stuff ending up her room" mark said with a sigh "But how else would my stuff end up in her room" pearl said with her arms crossed. "Pearl your room is made of waterfalls" mark said with a deadpan look. "Hey steven I forgot to ask what's with the super breakfast" asked mark with a confused look on his face. "OH, I almost forgot about that" steven said as he ran to the counter and grabbed the plate that had the breakfast and brought it to them so that they could get a better look at it. "I call it a together breakfast" said steven "Together breakfast" said mark and pearl with a question mark over their heads. "Yeah, I made it so we could all eat it together " steven said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well we can't just let all of your hard work go to waste can we" mark said as he reached to take a piece only for steven to slap his hand away. Garnet took that moment to warp in only for mark to pull her into his chest. "Oh garnet, steven's being so mean to me to me" mark yelled in fake anguish as garnet's face turned a very deep scarlet but made no sign of pulling away from his chest even as she saw pearl and amethyst who just came out of her room glare at her in jealousy. "What I'm not being mean" steven said in disbelief "OH THE PAIN" mark teased steven as he was somehow now in a full body cast. The gems looked at mark in disbelief "What, how, when, why" the gems asked in disbelief as they saw mark in the cast.

"Now that everyone is here how about we eat" mark said with drool coming our of his mouth, let it be known that mark loves sweets as much as he loves sours and fighting. "YEAH" yelled steven as he went to get forks for everyone "Mark really loves his sweets doesn't he" said amethyst as she and the other gems grabbed a fork and prepared to eat the "Together breakfast" as steven called it. "Yeah, he does" said pear as she garnet and amethyst thought of a way to impress him by cooking something sweet. "Hey, mark" steven called "Yeah" mark asked as he stood up to clean their dishes.

"What was with that power that you used" asked steven, Mark's body stiffened and he ended up dropping the dishes they looked at mark and saw that his visible eye dilated. "Steven" mark whispered "Are you sure you want to know, because how I got this" mark said as he rolled up his sleeve and showed steven his demonic arm "Was during one of the worst times in gem history" mark said in a said in sad tone before he looked at the gems lovingly "But it's also were I met my beautiful angels" mark said as the gems felt their hearts skip a beat. "Mark...I'm sure" said steven with a determined look in his eyes "You, remind me so much of rose it's like your a male version of her" mark said as he looked at steven,

That's when garnet's eyes widened as she remembered she needed to destroy the scroll that she had with her, she reached for it only to find it gone she looked around and found it on the floor. "Uhhh guys" steven said as he saw the scroll shake the gems summoned their weapons preparing for a fight only to see mark's snake appear and swallow it whole. "Mark, what was that" asked garnet mark just looked at them with a shocked look on his face before his eyes changed into a pink color. "That my friends was a change in time" mark said before smiling "Steven wanted to know how I got this arm so let's start from the beginning.."

**LE GASP WHAT DOES SCHRODINGER HAVE TO DO WITH THIS**

**don't worry he will play a roll late in the story and I've decided to make this story a harem and lastly there is a poll on what story I should do next on my profile so check that out when you get a chance**


	3. Sin's past

**I do not own any crossover elements in this story other than my oc character onyx mark and any other oc's I might add I also have a poll set up for which story I am going to do next so go to my profile and vote for the next story you might want me to try also this chapter will be one big flashback also mark doesn't have his sin ability's so his right arm is normal or Pandora's box this is how he got both and I hope you enjoy **

**SO LET'S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD.**

The sounds of running could be heard as three figures ran toward their target one was running faster than the others. one had short blonde hair with red eyes she was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a red skirt and stockings with black boots(1) her gem resting on her right shoulder blade. The other was tall and had long blue hair that curled upwards toward the end. She had blue eyes and was wearing circular frame glasses that rested on her pale freckled nose, she was also wearing a double breasted dark blue suit her sapphire gem on her right wrist(2). The last was our hero and this team's leader onyx mark, this team was the strongest team in the gem army.

They ran until they found their target it was a group of gems fighting of a large amount of strange bipedal creatures. The creatures had long boney fingers that looked sharp enough to cut through diamonds their eyes white and seemed to stare deep into it's prey's soul (3). The group of the stood on a cliff over seeing the battle "We gotta distract them" said mark to his companions "Seras get their attention" mark ordered the now identified sera. "Right" seras responded as she summoned her weapon, which actually covered her right arm into a mass of shadow's. Seras shot forward and moved around the creatures leaving a black and red trail behind her that caused all of the creatures to ignore the group of gems and rush her.

Suddenly all of the creatures stopped moving they screamed as they tried to move the screams sounding demonic and evil. If someone looked close enough they would have seen wires connected to mark's fingers holding the creatures down. "Rip, now" mark said as the now identified Rip summoned her weapon, which was a strange musket with a blue gem on the but of the rifle, and fired making the bullet bounce around killing all of the now stuck creatures swiftly and easily. "Hey, you girls alright" yelled seras to the group of gems, the gems looked up as soon they saw the three they started to thank them repeatedly.

One of them a girl who looked to be four with long black hair and green eyes shyly walked up to mark before saying in the most innocent voice possible. "Twank you mister" he looked at her silently before picking her up and hugging her while whispering "kawaii". Everyone smiled at him while seras and rip giggled making push his hat down to prevent anyone from seeing the blush on his face, while the little girl had crawled up onto his shoulders. "Well aren't we good with the children" rip teased mark catching onto what she was trying decided to beat her at her own game.

"Well I got to be if we ever decide to try and have twins like you wanted" mark said as everyone laughed at rips glowing red face. Seeing that seras was one of the ones laughing he decided to teases her too "Why're you laughing seras you wanted triplets" mark said to seras. Now it was seras's turn to turn scarlet as everyone laughed including mark. He walked toward the both of them and put his arms around them causing there blushes to come back full force "Alright that's enough of that let's get moving back to town" mark said as the group started to walk back to town.

As the group got back to town they were greeted by a town that looked to be made of marble which was strange considering the wasteland around them. "I still don't understand why this place is made of marble" mark said in annoyance as the light bounced off the marble and into his eyes. "That is because of the tradition of all gem towns being made to be styled after the towns leader" said rip equally annoyed by the light getting in her eyes. "Come on you guys at least try to enjoy the city's sites at least" seras said trying to lighten the mood only for the a particularly strong beam of light to hit her in the eyes causing her to stumble around. "Mister can we go home now" said the little girl from atop of marks shoulders "Huh, oh yeah go on ahead" mark said as he put the little girl down who then ran to her mother.

"Alright girl's let's go turn in our reports and then head home" mark said in a tired voice "Right" said the girls as they all shot forward at speeds that left after images. They soon landed in front of a large building that had two smaller buildings connected to them, they walked in and was greeted by the front office lady who smiled at them. "Hello, how can I help you three" said the lady "We would like to speak to marble" mark said with a serious voice "She's in a meeting right now" replied the lady. "Which room" said mark leaking a bit of killing intent, "S-s-s-she's I-I-I-I-in h-h-her o-office" said the lady with fear in her voice "Thank you" said mark in his calm voice before walking away with the girls following.

As the three walked to marbles office seras said "You didn't have to be so mean" Which mark replied with "Yes, I did if I wasn't she wouldn't have told me" with rip nodding. As the three walked they finally came upon a large oak door with fancy designs on it where voices could be heard behind it. "Well we should probably kn-" seras started before mark kicked the door off of it's hinges and onto the opposite wall pass five figures. Four of the figures were shown to be the just starting group of rose, pearl, garnet and amethyst along with a woman who looked to be 18 with long flowing blonde hair and bright gold eyes that showed fear while she was wearing a regal white dress, this was marble the leader of the small town for gems.

"OOOOOH MARBLE" mark called out in a creepy voice while looking around, he side stepped a slice from a glaive them jumped over a whip that lashed at his feet bent back from a fist that lashed at his face and lastly back handed a shield rush aimed him while grabbing said person. "Now, now rookies your a thousand years too late to try and beat me, besides" mark said as suddenly wires could be seen tightening around their throats while he heal rose. "You already lost, now then" he said releasing them while looking toward a pillar that seemed to be shaking "Marble, get out here" he said. "H-h-h-h-h-hello M-m-m-m-mark" stuttered marble as she stepped out from behind the pillar. "Marble were sorry we tried to stop him but he just replied with and I quote "Fuck the police" before proceeding to tilt every painting on the way here" seras said while mark was laughing evilly. (4)

"Care to explain why a inexperienced group of gems, along with a child was in area zero" mark said in a irritated voice "Um, well you see" marble started only to look at sera s and rip. Marble suddenly shot behind the two before screaming "THE COUNCIL MADE ME DO IT" the two girls were confused they anwser until they saw the four gems still sitting on the ground catching their breaths. "Marble, come here" mark said motioning for her to come, she slowly walked toward him until she was standing in front of him with tears in her eyes. He reached out and everyone stiffened only for him to pull her into a soothing hug while she sobbed into his chest.

After about five minutes marble stopped crying and looked at the other four gems with a serious face "Gems meet your new captain" marble said in a serious voice. The echo of the scream **"WHAT" **could be heard echoing throughout the city "I am not listening to him" amethyst yelled in anger only to feel a large amount of killing intent aimed directly at her. She was suddenly slammed against a wall by mark as he held her by her throat a snarl on his face "Listen here rookie when you are given orders you do not disobey do I make my self clear" he said in a dark cold tone. Her response was to spit in his face everyone was silent and amethyst's friends were worried.

"Permission to show these recruits what happens when you disobey orders during a lethal mission" mark asked marble his eyes turning cold and dark. "Permission granted" marble said mark threw amethyst across the room where she slammed into a wall and left a indent. "You know I hardly summon my weapon, only three people have ever seen it" mark said as his weapon manifested in his hand. It was a large gunbai (5) that was black with a long chain that had a sickle at the end of it along with all of his wires visible around him. He took off his scarf which turned out to be a coat that covered all of his body with the ends looking like they were decaying. he also took out a mask that looked like a long bird face (6).

Amethyst's eyes widened at what or rather who she was facing "It can't be" pearl whispered her hands covering her mouth. "No, he's just a myth" amethyst backed up with pure fear in her eyes "Come, rookie" mark said in a dark voice that seemed hollow due to the mask. "The plague doctor" rose whispered in fear "But he doesn't exist does he" garnet said in fear "Oh he's very real though only three people know that" marble said with a sigh "Your little friends done for" rip said at seeing mark in that form with seras nodding. Amethyst summoned her weapon with and started whipping at him while screaming in fear mark blocked every strike with the fan part of his gunbai.

"You, bore me I'll be ending this now" his wires tightened around her whip along with her arms and legs holding her in place before pulling out a scalpel and placing it on her neck. "Do you understand now when you disobey orders you put your own life in danger" before yanking rose toward him and placed another scalpel on her neck "And you teammates". He put away all of his weapons and took off his cloak and mask when he saw amethyst burst into tears and repeatedly whisper "I'm so sorry", he sighed before pulling her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly until she fell asleep. "We start training tomorrow meet us at the training ground" mark said with a sigh.

**TIME SKIP 5 YEARS**

Mark and the gems could be seen training in a large area garnet and rose training with seras for close range fighting, pearl with rip to increase her accuracy with her glaive, and amethyst with mark to train in using her whip while moving. "Alright, that's enough training for now" mark said with a yawn before looking toward the city and saw something that made his blood run cold. There was smoke coming from the city he suddenly ran toward it ignoring the girls cries for him to stop when he got there their were body's everywhere. One stood out the most it was the child he saved when she was five, her now dead body was mauled like a wild creature attacked her.

He suddenly felt everything turn cold he picked up the little girls body and for the first time since he lost his family cried. Tears of blood went down his cheeks before letting out a blood curling scream into the sky. This is what the girls came upon before a dark aura surrounded him his eyes turning yellow as he continued to scream holding the innocent girls body against his chest. They suddenly heard a loud screech and saw millions of the creature they encountered all those years ago the only difference was there was a larger one among them that seemed to be screeching orders.

**PLAY AVENGED SEVENFOLD DANGER LINE**

They prepared to attack only to hear mark scream "STOP" he stood up "Leave and try to find any survivors, these are my prey" mark said angrily. "What that's suicide" pearl yelled "Never disobey orders" amethyst whispered tears in her eyes. "I'll come back I swear" mark said with a warm smile on his face "Now go save any survivors" mark said before he summoned his weapon mask and robe along with his wire. He let out a blood curling howl as he ran forward slicing, tearing and ripping creatures apart the biggest slammed into him sending him into a wall with a pipe tearing into his right shoulder pinning him. "FUCK" mark screamed as he try to pull the pipe out of his shoulder.

The creature tried to rush him only for a bullet to tear through a large group of them and a red arm to slam into a biggest one. "Mark" yelled seras and rip only to be impaled by the largest one that had recovered after the initial attack. Everything stopped for mark before he screamed and tore his arm off screaming all the way as he shoulder tackled the big one away from the two "Girls" mark said trying to get a response "mark" they whispered. "Damn, we'll make it out alright I promise' he said his vision fading from blood loss, they just smiled before kissing him passionately before they felt something cold. The air around them seem to distort before they were looking out of a large shard of glass with mark on the other side of it "We'll see each other again of that I swear" he said before the shard exploded. Mark suddenly stood his blood turning black before extending into a black arm with a clawed hand.

"I am the container of sin, the protector of the innocent and the holder of Pandora" mark yelled as he suddenly formed a large black ball that formed over the city. "SIN"S RAIN" mark yelled as millions of black weapons shot out the ball and into the millions of creatures tearing and killing anything they came in contact with. Mark could be seen panting with blood all over his body along with his new right arm tightened in pain, he was laughing as he saw the creatures being torn apart. He suddenly felt three pairs of arms wrapping around him when he heard the girls crying out for him to come back. He looked down and saw amethyst, garnet and pearl crying as they held him tightly he smiled before passing out from blood loss and losing his adrenaline rush. He appeared in a dark area before seeing a pair of yellow eyes look at him before saying in a dark voice say "And so it begins" before fading away.

**(1) Seras after she becomes a true vampire in hellsing**

**(2)Rip van winkle from hellsing**

**(3)The creepypasta The Rake **

**(4)Cyber cookie for whoever figures out where this is from**

**(5)The weapon madara from Naruto uses**

**(6)SCP-49 "The plague doctor" look it up**


	4. Red Beach

**I do not own any crossover elements in this story other than my oc character onyx mark I also have a poll set up for which story I am going to do next so go to my profile and vote for the next story you might want me to try. I also know I skipped a few episodes but they will still be in the story the breakfast episode just made it easier to go into mark's past. NOW ONTO THE STORY ALLONSY**

"And that's about it." mark said as he finished his story about how he got his right arm along with his sin ability's. "Wow, did all that really happen." asked steven "Yup, everything." mark said as he stood and walked into his room. The gems talked among themselves until they heard mark's room door only to blush at seeing him come out wearing a nothing but swim trunks. "I'm heading out for a swim anybody coming with me?" mark asked as steven stood up and ran to his drawer and changed into his swim trunks. "Come on girls, come with us" mark said as he saw all of the girls trying to look away.

"Fine." all three said at once as they got up and went to get their swim suits, "Hey, mark." steven called out to mark who currently laying on the couch with his hat covering his face. "Hmmmmm?" was mark's response as he looked up at steven with his left eye "What was my mom like?" steven asked with a hopeful look on his face. "Well she was brave one of the bravest rookie's I've ever met" mark said with a smirk "But she was also one of the most stubborn person I knew, never knew when to just step-down." mark said with a nostalgic look on his face. "You remind me of her so much steven, and I believe you could be even stronger than she was" mark said.

"And this is a sign that I believe in you" mark said as he reached up and took of what looked like a dog tag. "This was your mother's she wanted me to keep it since I was our group." mark said as he looked at it with a single tear leaving his eye. "But, I think you deserve it more." he said as he put it on steven before grabbing onto his shoulders. "I believe in you steven no matter the situation just remember that" mark said with a huge smile on his face while the outline of rose could be seen behind him smiling at steven also. "Thanks, mark." steven said as he gave his older brother figure a hug.

"Well aren't we being all emotional." amethyst's voice said, steven and mark turned around only for their eyes to widen in surprise. The gems were all wearing swimsuits with garnets being a two piece red bikini also leaving her glasses off showing her red eyes and letting her hair down. Amethyst was wearing a one piece purple bikini that showed off a quite a bit of cleavage. Pearl was wearing a one piece bikini that was pure white but she was trying to hide behind garnet with a huge blush on her face.

Everything was quite before mark put two fingers into his mouth before letting out a loud wolf whistle, while the girls just blushed "Should have suggested this earlier" said mark while looking at the girls from top to bottom. "Guy's can't we go now" steven whined ready to get to the ocean "Fine let's go everyone before it gets dark" mark said as he looked outside and saw that it was just reaching noon. The gems walked toward the beach, well technically mark and steven were running, as they were running mark saw steven was gonna go around the cliff to get to the ocean. Mark seeing this picked up steven and shot forward at speeds that tore the ground apart toward the cliff.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING." steven yelled as mark was coming closing onto the cliff "TAKING A SHORTCUT." mark yelled back before jumping off of the cliff and flew through the air before landing in the water. All across beach city a huge pillar of water could bee seen shooting into the air, as the girls reached the ocean they saw steven swimming back toward the shore but mark was nowhere to be seen. "Steven where's mark." garnet asked with a confused look on her face. "There..." steven said as he pointed toward a glowing red spot in the water "What is that?" pearl asked "I'm gonna go see." amethyst said as she jumped into the water and swam toward the glowing spot.

The gems sat there and waited for amethyst to find out what the spot was, "Ummm, guys this IS mark." amethyst yelled to the gems as she pulled the now identified mark to the shore. It was indeed mark but his back glowing a bright red, he also seemed to be out cold if the blank look in his eyes were anything to go by. "MARK." pearl yelled as she was by his side in an instant "He's not waking up." pearl said in a worried tone "I can wake him up." amethyst said with a huge smile on her face. She than walked up to mark before raising her hand high into the air, "AMETHYST DON'T." yelled garnet before amethyst's hand was brought down and marks out cold body reacted.

Everyone was surprised when suddenly mark suddenly jumped up and grabbed amethysts hand and pulled her toward him with their faces being inches away. Before they suddenly both fell with amethyst being falling on top while mark landed on his back. The second marks back touched the ground his eyes shot open and he quickly shot up, although to his misfortune or fortune depending on how you see it, his head landed in between amethysts breast. Everyone was silent while amethyst was a very deep shade of purple, "Mark?" asked steven in a worried voice before poking him in the back causing mark to shoot into the air holding onto his back.

"HOLY BLOODY MOTHER OF HELL, THAT HURT." yelled a now wide awake mark as he laid on the beach on his stomach, "MARK LANGUAGE." yelled pearl as she covered steven's ear. "Mark are you okay?" asked a concerned garnet as she kneeled down so she was next to mark "Yeah just drag me away from the tide." mark said as he weakly raised his arms, "I got this." garnet said as she dragged mark away toward a beach towel and umbrella she had set up when amethyst got mark, after she had sat down she placed marks head into her lap. "This is nice." mark said as he just laid with his head on garnets lap while she rubbed his hair affectionately, "Yeah." garnet said as she watched amethyst and pearl play with a laughing steven "I got a bad feeling," mark said as he looked up into the sky with a frown on his face.

"HEY, MARK." yelled steven, mark looked toward steven and saw him standing with amethyst "We're gonna go get some fry bits you coming?" steven asked. "Nah, just go on without me." mark said with a wave lazy wave of his hand his eyes never leaving the sky. "Alright." steven said as he ran toward the fry shop, pearl then walked toward mark, garnet having went to get a telescope by marks request, "Hey mark." pearl said as she sat next to mark their shoulders touching, "Hey pearl, did you need something?" mark asked as he looked away from the sky and toward pearl who was blushing mildly. "I just wanted to ask if..." pearl trailed off as she saw something in the sky.

"What is that?" she asked as she saw the object get closer, "What's what?" mark asked confused abut what she was talking about before looking toward the sky and saw something off in the distance. "Guys do you see that." said garnet as she walked up toward the pair with a telescope in her hands, "Garnet, let me see the telescope." mark said as they reached the cliff. Garnet handed him the telescope where mark started to adjust it s he could see what it was, "Whoa, haven't seen one of those in a long while." mark said more to himself than anything else. "What do you mean mark?" pearl asked with a raised eyebrow.

" A red eye, those things usually keep to them selves." mark said as he let pearl look into the telescope and look at the giant red eye that was moving toward the earth. "My gosh I didn't know they could be that big." said pearl un aware of mark who's cheeks were puffed out from him trying to hold back his laughter, "Guys do you see that." said amethyst as she ran toward them carrying steven on her shoulder. She then saw mark who's face was starting purple and was shaking uncontrollably, "Uh, mark you okay?" she asked as she walked over to him and poked his side. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." mark busted out laughing as rolled on the ground while tears were flowing down his face, "What's up with him?" asked steven as he looked over at mark who was currently choking out "so big." over and over again. "I don't know he just started laughing." said pearl as she looked at mark confused by his sudden laughing.

"It's what you said pearl." garnet said with a amused smile on her face "What did I say." pearl asked with a look of disbelief on her face "So, you did know they could get that BIG huh." garnet said putting extra emphasis on the word BIG. Pearl stood still a second before finally understanding what garnet was saying before blushing madly and glared at mark who was still laughing but was slowly gaining his bearing. "Anyway, we need to stop that red eye before it crushes hundreds of innocents." pearl said as she and the rest of the gems looked toward mark.

"What?" mark said with a raised eyebrow "How can we stop it?" garnet asked looking at him expectantly "Well we need one of three things." mark said as he raised three fingers "number one, my Chibaku tensei (1) but that's too dangerous to use at this distance." mark said as he lowered one his fingers. "Second is roses light cannon which if I remember correctly she left with greg." mark said as he lowered another leaving him with one "Lastly I release my restriction seals." mark said with the shadows covering his face leaving only his sharp teeth and glowing eye visible.

"But we should try and find a way to at least slow it down till we find roses's light cannon." mark said as he laid against a tree with pearl sitting next to him with her head against his shoulder. He then heard a loud 'thunk' before looking toward the red eye and saw amethyst sliding off of it before falling into the water, he sweatdropped at a sheepish looking amethyst and garnet before feeling a strange suction. He looked up and saw that the red eye was so close it's size was pulling things toward it including the buildings of beach city.

"Damn, we don't have time to wait." mark swore under his breath before jumping toward the statue of rose and landing on the head. He then sat down with crossed legs he took deep breaths before looking toward the red eye with his now red eye. he reached toward his eye patch that now had a strange seal on it (2) "Releasing restriction seal level 666" mark said before ripping off his eye patch revealing his now red eyes with slitted pupils. A giant red pillar was seen shooting into the air, suddenly the pillar was slashed in half by the now transformed mark.

His hair had now extended down to his lower back along with his new pair of horns that rested on his head along with a devil tail that swayed back and forth. He was now wearing a black and red trench coat with a red shirt along with black pants and black boots (3). His sin arm was now gone leaving him with a normal arm. He looked down and saw steven and the gems about to fire the light cannon before he saw the cannon was not gonna charge in time, everyone had lost hope when they saw that the eye was about to land on the beach before it suddenly stopped.

The gems looked up and saw the new mark lazily holding the red eye in place, he looked at them before saying "What are you waiting for, FIRE." mark said yelling the last word. Rose's form could be seen in the light of the cannon before it hit the red eye causing it to explode, unfortunately causing large chunks of the red eye to fly toward the city. The chunks suddenly stopped mid flight before compressing into a small ball that floated toward mark, he looked at the ball before grabbing it and putting it into his mouth before swallowing it.

"well it seems that was dealt with." mark said as he tried to put his eye patch on only for it to burst into flames. "FUCK" could be heard all across of beach city followed by the sky turning red.

**(1) The jutsu pain uses on naruto don't own**

**(2) The seal that's on alucards gloves**

**(3)** user/horsesrules12/media/Mixed%20Anime% .html


	5. Pandora's day off

**Hello guys sorry it took so long to update but my internet got cut off so I had to go ahead and try and write out the next few chapters, as always I don't own anything that I mention other than my oc character mark. NOW ENJOY AllONSY.**

The gems could only stare at the now fully released mark as his tail swayed side to side almost as if it had a mind of it's own. "You know staring is impolite." mark said as all of the gems shook their heads to clear their minds. "Mark is that you?" asked steven almost unsure of who he was talking to. "Steven, who else would I be?" mark asked with a raised eyebrow as his tail waved around showing is annoyance, "Mark, what happened to you?" pearl asked with a small blush on her face at seeing his now more animalistic side.

"Well this is me at full strength." mark said as if it was the most simple thing in the world before he suddenly started to cough violently. "Hey, mark you okay?" amethyst asked in a worried voice, his responce was to cough even harder and fall to his knees blood dripping through his fingers. "MARK." was the last thing he heard before everything faded to black, he later awoke with a burning feeling in his chest along with the sound of the teleporter going off.

He slowly got up and noticed that his snake was nowhere in site before he felt something rub against his leg, he looked down and saw something that looked like a hybrid between a snake and a bug of some sort(1). He also felt a calm and insane aura coming off of it not unlike his own, his eyes widened when he realised what the creature was. "So eating gems helps you grow stronger." mark said as the creature nodded it's head before slithering onto his bed and falling asleep.

He slowly limped out of his room and saw amethyst throwing all of the fridges contents to try and make room for a giant egg. "Amethyst, I hope you plan on cleaning that up." mark said as he slowly made his way up to the gems with a smile on his face. "MARK." yelled the gems as they went to check if he was alright. "Guy's I'm alright." mark said as he sat down on the couch and let out a sigh, "So what did I miss?" mark asked as he put his feet on the table infront of him.

"Well we just got done fighting a giant bird." garnet said as she sat on the arm of the couch, "We also have to deliver the moon goddess statue to the moon temple." pearl said just as steven came down with a cheeseburger backpack on his back. "MARK YOU'RE AWAKE." steven yelled as he ran and gave mark a hug before turning toward the gems, "Alright I'm ready." steven said before he looked at mark, "Are you coming with us?" steven asked.

Mark extended his arm before a black flame flowed around it for about five seconds before fading away. "No, I think I'll just hang out here for now till I'm back at max." mark said before he looked at steven, "You sure you got the statue." mark said as he looked at steven knowingly. Steven looked through his backpack and realized he left the statue on his bed, he smiled sheepishly before he ran to his bed and got the statue before waving bye and teleported with the gems.

Mark sat on the coach for about ten minutes just enjoying the quite before he heard a growl coming from his stomach. "Might as well get something to eat." mark said before he stood up went to the fridge only to hear chirping coming from the fridge. He looked at the fridge strangely before opening it, only to find a bird that seemed to be made from rock with glowing purple eyes staring at him(2). The two stared at each other for about thirty seconds before the bird tackled him onto the ground and rubbed it's head on his chest.

"Looks like I got another mouth to feed." mark said as he put his fingers in his mouth before and letting out a loud whistle. His new snake/bug hybrid suddenly slithered it's way out of his room before slithering it's way up to his shoulder. It looked at the bird and vice versa, the two seemed to nod at each other before becoming comfortable on his shoulders. Mark started started to walk toward the door only to realize he forgot his wallet.

After going to his room he walked behind his bead and opened up a hidden vault that he kept all of his money in, inside of the vault was billions of dollars he got from finding treasures on all of his adventures. He reached in and grabbed a thousand dollars in hundreds, after making sure his vault was locked and his money was secured in his wallet he started his walk through the city. The people of beach city looked at mark and his pets strangely with only a few people actually noticing who he was.

Mark had decided on getting pizza for himself since he still didnt know what his pets ate. As he walked into the local fish stew pizza shop that was run by the mother and daughter duo kiki and kofi, he noticed that there were a couple of people there that he knew sitting at a table on the toward the back. He walked up to cashier kofi and ordered a extra large extra fishy pizza and five sodas.

after getting the okay from the blushing cashier he walked toward pulled a seat out with his foot and sat down. The people at the table were jamie the mailman, lars, sadie, and lastly ronaldo fryman. "Can we help you?" sadie asked confused as to why the stranger sat with them, "Ahh, sadie I'm hurt." mark said as he placed one hand on his heart and the other on his forhead. "MARK." everyone yelled at once, "The one and only." mark said as he leaned back on his chair.

As he leaned back they noticed the bird that was asleep on his shoulder and the snake/bug hybrid asleep on his lap along with his new horns and tail that swayed side to side. "Woah, what happened to you." sadie asked with a blush on her face while ronaldo was taking pictures of him and his pets. "Well this is what I look like when at my max." mark said as he flexed his arm marking her blush more.

Soon kofi had brought them their pizza as they ate they just talked about random things until everyone had to leave and go back to work. Mark left the store and walked down the streets as he walked he noticed that a family with two kids was on the street begging for money. He walked up to the family, he noticed the family was shaking in fear and was starting to back away. Soon mark was standing in front of the family of four, he looked at the kids before smiling. "Want to see a magic trick?" asked mark as the kids looked at there parents before nodding, mark pulled out a dollar and placed it on the ground.

The money suddenly disappeard, the kids looked around for the money before looking at mark who was smiling. "Turn around." mark said the whole family turned around and saw at least seven hundred thousand dollars with a giant bow on it. The family looked back at mark and saw that mark was walking away, "WAIT." yelled the family. Mark stopped and saw that the family was about to cry, "Why?" asked the teary eyed mother "Cause that's what we gems do." mark started before he smiled at them "Also I remember being like you guys." mark said in a sad tone.

After the family constantly thanking him he noticed the sun was going down so he went to a cafe that had just opened. He saw that it was very nice and only had quite a few customers, he ordered a black coffee and took a seat in one of the back booths. As he sat there leaning his chair back with his eyes closed when he heard a sad sigh. He slowly opened one of his eyes and saw a girl who looked to be seventeen with long brown hair and dark skin like garnet she was also wearing large spectacle glasses and a blue sun dress with yellow rain boots.

He got up and walked over to her and sat opposite of her and asked "You okay?" the girl looked up at him with teary eyes. "No I'm fine." the girl said as she rubbed her eyes "You know it's better to talk about your feeling than bottling them up." mark said with a understanding look in his eyes. She stared at him intranced by his bright red eyes, yet not freaked out by his horns and tail, "It's just that men ARE JERKS." she screamed toward the end. Mark just looked at her with a sad look in hIs eyes, "Well how bout we moved to the back and talk." mark said in a calm voice as he gently took her hand not once breaking eye contact.

So as time went on they just spoke about their lives and how everything was going, he also learned that her name was bonnie and that she had a little sister and that she just found out her boyfriend had cheated on her. That made his tail lash out violently at a wooden statue cutting right through it though he did pay for it. So once they had seen that the sun had gone down they walked home but not before bonnie had gjven mark a kiss on his cheek with a full blown blush on her face. Marks eyes shot wide when he remembered that he hadn't got any food for his pets, he looked back and saw that his pet roc(2) was actually eating coal that it had found and that his hybrid snake was actually absorbing the moons rays.

After picking the two up and heading back to the temple he noticed that the gems weren't home strangely enough he set his pets/partners on the couch before climbing onto the top of the temple. As he looked over the sea he saw a small yellow boat with the gems floating toward the temple. He broke down laughing at their misfortune before putting his hand out and pulling back, the water rose and caused a large wave that pulled them to land. The gems looked at mark and saw that he was laughing up a a storm and was starting to turn blue. Although he stopped when he saw the gems state of dress.

The gems clothes were torn beyond repair showing a lot of skin with the girls trying to hide their private parts with their hands. Marks eyes turned a very dark red before he went down onto all fours growling like a animal(3). The gems noticed his change in behavior and quickly ran past him into the house. Mark blinked before he realised that he was on the ground and that the only one around was steven who was looking at him strangely. "Uhhh, steven why am I on the floor and where is everyone?" mark asked confused. "It's a long story." steven said as he walked inside leaving a confused mark.

**(1) Zygarde from pokemon x and y except in black an red.**

**(2) The roc from aqw.**

**(3) Think kiba from naruto that I don't own.**


	6. Return to the beginning

**Hello guys sorry it took so long to update but I've had a terrible cold and my original take on this chapter was deleted from my computer D:. So it took longer for me to type this out than it usually would and as usual I don't own anything anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter ALLONSY.**

Mark just shook his head before walking back into the house, he was met with the sight of steven on the ground face first groaning in pain. Mark just shook his head before sitting on the couch and rolling steven over with his foot so he was on his back. "So what happened?" mark asked with a raised eyebrow "It didn't work." steven groaned out before falling asleep, "Didn't work?" mark said to himself while scratching the back of his head in a confused manner. He then quickly turned around and grabbed the person that was going to tackle him, he stared with amusement in his eyes as he held amethyst on the ground.

"Amethyst, you should know by now that you can't sneak up on me." mark said in a teasing tone and a smirk on his face. "I almost had you." was amethyst reply as she tried to wiggle her way out of his grip. "Oh, I don't think you were." mark said huskily as he let his hand slide down her waist and rest on her left cheek, amethyst blushed a dark violet but said nothing silently hoping he would go farther. "Anyway, what happened?" mark asked as he sat back on the couch with a smirk on his face, "Jerk." amethyst mumbled under her breath as she got up off of the floor when pearl and garnet entered the room.

"Well the statue didn't work." amethyst plainly, mark raised a eyebrow before looking toward garnet and pearl almost as if saying 'Explain'. The two looked toward each other before pearl spoke up, "The tower was destroyed." pearl whispered looking toward the ground. "What'd you expect" asked mark as he looked at the gems faces, "That tower was there during MY younger years and that's saying something." mark finished as he laid back on the couch. The gems could only stare at him in surprise "Exactly how old are you?" steven asked with all of the gems nodding in agreement, mark took a thinking pose before counting what seemed like random numbers on his fingers and pulling out a pair of secretary glasses and a calculator out of nowhere. "How old is the moon?" mark asked still wearing the pair of secretary glasses he pulled out, "What?" asked the gems with confused looks on their faces.

"Anyway, multiply that by a few thousand years and you'll probably be close to my age." mark said with a shrug of his shoulders, **"WHAT." **was heard echoing through all of beach city. Mark was on the ground with swirly eyes trying to clear his head of buzzing, "Mark you can't be that old." steven yelled at the ridiculous though of his older brother figure being that old. "Actually steven gems are immortal." garnet said in a matter of fact voice "Does that mean I'll never age?" steven asked with a small amount of fear in his voice. "Don't worry steven you're only half gem so you'll be fine." mark said with a wave of his hand, they then heard the sound of the teleporter going off. To their surprise it was marble the only difference was she was wearing a set of armor and had her hair so it only went to her shoulders(1), no longer was the weak little girl mark knew all those little years ago in her place was a hardened leader.

"Where's mark." marble asked in a serious voice as she looked around for mark, "He's over there." was amethysts reply before they turned and noticed mark wasn't on the couch anymore. "Up here." they heard marks voice say, they all looked up and saw that a fairly large bird made of rock was holding mark by his ankle along with a large red and black snake/bug hybrid holding his other ankle with it's tail. "MARK." everyone yelled before they summoned their weapons and prepared to attack before mark shot them a look that could freeze ice(That's right freeze ice), he then pulled himself up so he could rub the heads of both of his partners with a smile on his face. "Come on guys let me go." he told them, they looked at each other before letting him go making him land on his head behind the couch "Ouch." mark said behind the couch. The gems sweatdropped when they heard that only for mark to stand up cracking his back, "Mark?" was marbles shock reply as she looked at the animalistic looking mark with a large blush on her face.

"The one and only." he replied while giving a exasperated bow only for his partners to fall on his back causing him to land face first on the ground. The gems laughed at his misfortune only for mark to glare at them "Guys move." mark told his partners, they complied so mark could stand up the only difference was that he took on a more serious demeanor. "Marble what is it you need?" mark asked his voice losing any trace of playfulness "There's a strange boy back home saying he needs to see you." marble said before continuing "He also strangely had cat ears and looked like you and pearl." she finished before tilting her head and looking at the two strangely "Did you two have a kid?" she asked with a sickly sweet smile and a tone of pure jealously. Pearl was blushing a very deep blue while mark just had a amused smile on his face, "Pearl did you drug me and have your way with me?" mark asked before falling dramatically onto a random couch that appeared out of nowhere "WHAT." was pearls response before promptly fainting.

"Well marble let's go see this person." mark said before walking toward the teleporter with marble next to him "Stay out of trouble till I get back." mark said before disappearing in his own personal teleportation with the beam being red and black. After they arrived at the city mark noticed that everyone seemed to be going about their day, children were playing on the streets while adults were doing work. The main thing he noticed was the large wall that surrounded the city and the fact that the city was no longer made of marble but instead of gravel and obsidian, "YES, no more annoying lights reflecting!" mark exclaimed before looking at marble and placing his hands on her shoulders "I could kiss you right now." mark said before he noticed that marble was leaning forward with her lips puckered.

He smirked before kissing her on her forehead "Your gonna have to let me take you on a date first." mark said while marble was trying to stutter out a response with a large blush on her face before just settling with a nod and a large goofy smile on her face. They then realized they were at the same room were they first met rose, garnet, pearl, and amethyst. Mark smiled at the memory before his smile turned wicked before he reared his foot back and kicked the door sending it flying across the room and passed everyone that was in the room, in the room was someone he noticed almost immediately their standing there was onyx schrödinger the only difference was that he had cat ears and a cat tail and now had red eyes. The two walked toward each other before opening their arms, the occupants of the room expected them to embrace each other only for them quickly lash out at each other. Schrodinger was sent flying across the room while mark had a very small scratch on his left cheek mark smirked before helping schrödinger to his feet.

"Good you haven't been slacking." mark stated before schrödinger got up smiling while blood ran down his head, "I didn't want to disappoint you." schrödinger said before he stepped through a glass shard and came out completely. "It's time." schrödinger said in a serious voice, marble was confused onto what was happening while the other occupants in the room were angry at being ignored. "WE DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON." one the members of the council shouted, the council consisted of some of the older gems the only thing was they became arrogant and corrupted when they were given too much power. Mark looked at the person with a look of annoyance before he lashed out with his tail sending her flying across the room, he then nodded his head to schrödinger who created a shard of glass before entering. Mark followed before looking back at marble and smiling "Tell the others I'll be back soon and I'll be taking you all out on dates." he said with a wink causing marble to blush before nodding and the glass shattering.

**(1) Think Helen from the anime claymore which I don't own**

**Well sorry it took so long anyway I hoped you enjoyed it leave me a review on what you think.**


End file.
